The Past of a Legend
by ClayspartanFiction
Summary: What if Kirito didn't get Asuna through Sword Art Online and he is now confronted to fix that. Will he choose to change everything just for love?
1. Chapter 1

What if Kirito didn't get Asuna through Sword Art Online and he is now confronted to fix that. Will he choose to change everything just for love?

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly on the boy's gleaming face. His eyes opened to the smiling face of a sleeping Suguha right next to him in his bed. His eyes opened wide and dropped to the button-up shirt opened enough to show a few inches of cleavage. Red quickly flushed over his cheeks and then his whole face until he shook his head and began to wonder why she would be here, with him. "Suguha, are you awake?" he whispered. Suguha didn't repsond and instead reached out and pulled her cousin in to her half exposed chest. "Uahhh, Suguha, what are you doing?! However I may feel about this- no no no I can't think like that around you, please let go!" Suguha's eyes opened to a scene she would have liked at any other moment, but not in this moment. She was startled and quickly screamed whilst throwing Kazuto to the floor. "K-K-Kazuto, why would you do something like this? I mean maybe I would like it but I mea- no, I can't accept this. If you want to do this then ask first, okay?" Kazuto looked up at his half asleep, steaming 'sister' with a dumbfounded expression. How could he be being blamed for this. "Well what do you have to say for this?" He couldn't speak, the only words that found his mouth were "But I wasn't... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry." He quickly scurried away to go make the two breakfast. He could think of nothing but the image of his 'sisters' half exposed breasts clinging to his face in his very own bed. But still, how did she end up in <em>his<em> bed? Why would she sneak into his room? And what was up with what she said? _"I mean maybe I would like it but I mea- no."_

They ate in silence just like the rest of the morning. Soon though the atmosphere calmed down and they began to talk again. "Kazuto, do you want to spar today with me? I need to practice for the tournament coming up". "Sorry but I promised I would meet some buddies in a game in about an hour and I want to take a bath first". "Oh going into ALfheim Online? I'll join you then." "No I'm actually going into one of the duplicate seeds of Sword Art Online. We were gonna check out how it's doing and maybe beat a few bosses. I'll see you when I'm done, it shouldn't take me too long." He stood up from the table and made his way to the bathroom.

The crown of a King shows his power, where the crown of a gamer shows _his_ power. With this thought in his head Kirito dawned his crown and went into his favorite world. He may have had a bit of a problem with it the first time where many people died and others were mentally scarred, however this was the place he belonged. Here he was powerful, here he was the greatest of any. The famous two words that started a grand journey of love and loss. The two words that started a search for loved ones and the founding of other loved ones. These two words rolled off of his tounge like he had been saying them his whole life, which it basically was his life. The two words he would state to unknowingly start a greater story, _Link Start_.

He blinked twice and moved around a little to get ahold of the movement, checked all of the movements and important parts, and then made his way to find his buddies he would be later meeting. "I better go ahead and start leveling so I can get a head start on them, a new world and a new body. I've missed this, it has definatly been way too long. I wonder if i can still get that cream from the starter quest." Just as he said this his mind went back to the first time he played this for real, when it was a life or death situation. He was sitting in a starting town next to a cloaked player who didn't seem very talkative. He gave her some bread with the cream on it and she quickly devoured it. He remembered her name very well, it was burned into the back of his brain. Asuna, she was the girl that he first experienced true 'Love at first site'. He was a fool though, he let her slip away and she died trying to protect him. It was the 58th boss, Kirito was facing the opposite way of the boss that was only attracted to the strongest players in the room. Of course that was Kirito but he was dumb enough to look the other way to kill a few henchmen really quickly. Little did he know that the boss had a higher speed than him and that it was creeping up very quickly. Asuna then gave her life to keep him alive so that he could defeat the boss. Her final words were to Kirito. "I know it must seem stupid, I mean we met each other on a video game, but I feel like I love you. I'm stupid right?" "No Asuna, you're not stupid, you're the most beautiful girl on this game, and I don't want to see you go." As tears rolled down both of their faces she vanished in his arms and was never seen again. He visits her grave very often but he only blames himself everytime he goes up there.

Before he could let himself succumb to the tears he quickly faded the memory to the back of his head and continued on. He fought small monsters for hours and gradually increased the difficulty. His friends told him that they needed to take a break so they went to the nearest town and rented a room at the ShadowFlame Inn. As his pals logged off to go eat their snacks and have their break time Kirito decided to get a little more shut-eye since his morning was cut short by Suguha. He slowly faded into a deep slumber and began to dream. He dreamt of Suguha and his family, but he slowly drifted into deeper things. He began dreaming of Asuna and her death, all of the things he did wrong during his struggle. And then there was nothing, he was in a room of nothing but white. It was quiet and then he heard it, a voice he remembered. "Hello again Kazuto, or should I say Kirito." It was him, Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of this sick, twisted game. "Long time no see."

* * *

><p>This is my first Fanfiction so if you could review how I did I would like that a lot. I promise that I am going to bring in a lot of action later. Hopefully I will do a good job and if you guys like I can add in some more of the Suguha scene type of stuff. Maybeeee?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**"**_**Hello again Kazuto, or should I say Kirito. Long time no see**_**."**

There he was standing, Kirito didn't want to belive it but he was standing right infront of him. How can you deny something like this?

**"**_**What the Hell do you want now? Haven't you done enough**_**?"**

**"**_**I have... and I'm here to make it right**_**."**

**"**_**No! I don't want to hear anymore... You took them all. They were my friends, and some were even like my family. You killed them all! Even...**_**."**

Kirito froze mid-sentence. He couldn't even say her name, not after he let her down like that.

**"**_**You loved her, didn't you**_**?"**

**"**_**Of course I did you idiot! We partied together and took down your stupid bosses, we shared moments together in this world where it felt like I was home again, where I felt that everything would be fine and that nothing could hurt me! I even promised her that I would bring her back**_**."**

**"**_**Then why don't you? Come with me and I can show you something that will blow your mind... In a different sense than before of course**_**."**

He chuckled for a slight moment then sighed, realizing that he wasn't helping the mood. He paused for a moment before looking up at Kirito and giving a gesture that he was sorry.

**"**_**What the hell are you even talking about? She's gone isn't she? The Nervegear fried her brain, you said so yourself at the beggining**_**."**

**"**_**Yes you're right. She is dead... right now atleast. You say she had her brain fried, which is true, but that is only in this moment in time**_**."**

**"**_**Wait does that mean that you have a way to go back to when she was alive, when they all were alive**_**?"**

**"**_**Yes. I can show you them, I can give you a chance to see them again. Possibly even have a chance to change what happened**_**."**

Kirito paused for a moment trying to process all of the information.

_'How could he do this? This isn't possible... is it?'_

Kirito stopped for a minute or two thinking about Asuna and the others. He wondered if he was being told the truth or if this was just another dirty lie.

**"**_**How does it work? How can I change history?**_**"**

**"**_**Well... Technically you can't 'change history'. The most I can do is send you back in your thoughts and alter your memory into thinking that you saved them. I can make you think that you kept them alive all the way to the end, and that you beat me freeing everyone."**_

_**"So they won't come back? All it will be is a mirage of false hope?"**_

**"**_**No. You're wrong Kirito, it will be much more. It will numb the pain for you. No longer will you have to deal with the fact that we could do enough. You did the best you could for everyone and I'm here to make you happy again... You'll truely believe that they're alive because of you."**_

Kirito couldn't speak a single word. He couldn't even make a sound. There was a long moment of silence. The room was silent as can be to the point that their ears began to ring. After a long pause Kirito stood up from crouching and cleared his throat.

_**"... I'll try it."**_

**"**_**Good, we can start as soon as you're read-**_**"**

**"**_**I'm ready right now... just one question... How is all of this possible? We're just inside of a game, this can't be done... can it**_**?"**

**"**_**Yes, it may be a game, but think about it. It's a gear that renders your nerves unusable and intertwines with your brain function. We can see all of your memories right now if we wanted to. But the main difference between seeing your past and living your past is the technology. This whole time I have been in a seed of SAO and I've been working. I finally found a way to transport into different seeds, however I have no more power than the players. Well that was true... until I hacked into the mainframe and accessed my old powers. I gave myself my previous creator powers and I was able to use that to create my time traveling technology**_**."**

**"**_**Wait a minute I'm lost. How did you do all of this**_**?"**

**"**_**You naive being. It would be a waste to tell you, you would only forget it or not understand. Just follow me and I will get us set up**_**."**

Kayaba opened a menu unlike that of any players and summoned a door covered in numbers and lines seeming to form a coding. Through it Kirito could see a large room full of computers, wires, and machines unknown to the normal eye. The two proceeded into the room and over to two machines with what seemed to be altered Nervegear attached to the tops.

_**"What is this? How is this supposed to help us?"**_

_**"Don't you see? These are a newer, more advanced version of the Nervegear. These connect to a deeper part of the brain on the back-lower-left side. In this membrane of the brain we can connect to your memories and be sent back in order to alter them."**_

_**"So we're waiting on what exactly?"**_

_**"For you to agree to this completely so we can connect."**_

Kirito took a minute to gather his senses then agreed to follow through with it.

_**"What is there to lose anyways?"**_

They climbed into the machines, hooked up the gear, and calibrated the sensors.

_**"Whenever I'm ready?"**_

Kayaba nodded and leaned back into the seat. Kirito paused and muttered something under his breath, but Kayaba couldn't understand it.

_**"...Link...Start!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

There was nothing but white as Kirito began to come to. The gentle breeze of the plains were calming and seductively forcing him to just lay there and enjoy the nice day.

'_Why am I here? I've felt this sun before, but where?... Am I... in SAO?_'

Kirito's thoughts were cut short at the sudden realization of where he was, or more of when he was. He was laying under a tree, just perfectly shading his spot in the fresh grass, in Aincrad's best weather simulation during it's best season simulation. His eyes slowly opened to a sun that seemed to radiate warmth, even if he knew it wasn't really. The light was overwhelming at first, but he got used to it. His head turned from left to right twice to analyze his surroundings and get a sense of how far back he might have been set up.

**"Where am I? Did it work?"**

**"What do you mean where are you? You're in Aincrad of course, and what's up with this slacking, huh? You should be in the front lines with us right now. There are people relying on us to get them out and here you are sleeping. I mean really, how can so much talent be wasted on someone as lazy as you?"**

The voice he heard, despite the nagging and angered tone, was the sweetest sound he could hope to hear. Kirito's head snapped up to the shape of a woman, hard to see due to the sun being right behind her radiating an outline of white that overpowered her for a second, that he knew all too well to be Asuna.

**"There's no way... Is it really you?"**

**"What are you talking about? Of course it's me. You know, Asuna, the one that is technically in charge of you and a higher rank. So why don't you get off your ass and get back to beating bosses?"**

**"A-Asuna... I- I mean you... Of course I'll help you, but you have to promise me something."**

**"What is it now?"**

**"...You have to stay safe... for me. I can't lose you, so you have to do everything in your power to stay alive."**

At those words her face immediately burned the deepest crimson the game could process. She turned around to keep from showing her embarrassment, but before she could walk away Kirito was already on his feet and had a hold of her wrist. She snapped around and looked at Kirito lovingly.

**"W-What are you doing?"**

He didn't say a thing, he just looked into her eyes ad if expecting them to kiss him passionately for the rest of his life.

**"Asuna. I've been meaning to tell you something, and I don't want to wait any longer. Just in case we don't make it much longer."**

**"You can tell me anything."**

Kirito prepared himself, and took a deep breath before looking back at her.

**"We may only have met on this game, but I've felt something for you stronger than I have for anyone else in the real world. Asuna... I love you."**

Without missing a beat Kirito leaned in and kissed Asuna with all of his being. She kissed him back and grabbed him tightly letting out little moans.

**"I feel the same way."**

She kissed longer than the last time and stopped for a breath.

**"I love you too, Kirito."**


End file.
